


REUNION!

by Arthi_97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones Fix-It, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: Ahh I finally tried writing another one. Hope you guys like it. Give votes and do comment. Love all the JB fans.-----Arthita
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	REUNION!

"Stay, stay with me!", Brienne pleaded cupping his face. He stared at her blankly. His heart was breaking into a million pieces seeing her like this. But finally, he left her crying and rode towards his doom. 

Luckily, after the burning of Kings Landing, Tyrion found Jaime who was still breathing faintly. Tyrion somehow removed the rocks and took him to camp secretly with the help of Ser Davos and Samwell Tarly. 

Jaime thought this was definitely the feeling of being dead. But, he was slowly gaining consciousness and his whole body was in pain. He cursed every God for keeping him alive. He thought maybe this was his punishment for being such a hateful man. He could hear faint voices around him and after blinking a few times to adjust his vision, he could finally see a tall, blonde woman, who was stiff as a stone void of any emotion. He realized that he had made her like this. There were dark circles under her eyes. Was she relentlessly taking care of him even after he left her? He made sure that she'd hate him. Then he heard the voices---

Sansa asked, "Brienne, you really want to do this?"

"Your Grace, it's true, he betrayed my trust and left, and I have nothing to do with him. But I've loved him with all of me and still do!"

Sansa nodded in understanding, "Ser Brienne, we're friends. Call me Sansa. I thank you for all your services. You'll always be welcomed and have a place at Winterfell. Now, please take care of yourself and the little one inside you."

Brienne touched her stomach protectively and a small smile graced her lips. Sansa smiled and hugged her. 

Jaime felt so many emotions after hearing their last conversation. He didn't know the exact feeling, but he knew that he desperately wanted to live for his Wench and his unborn child. 

Moments later, Sansa left and Brienne came to his bedside. He realized, he had thousands of things to say to her. But, he could only say, "I'm sorry!"

She stared at him. He gulped the lump in his throat and spoke, "I might've overheard a bit. Why did you save me? You should've left me there to die."

"Spout one more nonsense and I'll kill you myself!!" She snapped. 

He flinched at her voice. She was red with rage. Jaime managed to speak after some time, "I'm sorry that I left you. I know you are with child and you could never forgive me for what I've done. I hope someday you can. If you don't want I'll never ask any claim for this babe. I'm quite accustomed to playing uncle to my children." His voice was cracking and started coughing. Blood started oozing out from his throat due to the stress. Brienne rushed to calm him down. She rubbed his back and tried to force some water down his throat. Brienne gently wiped his face clean and then said, "Jaime, I understand what you did and why you did. Yes, you may have betrayed my trust but you are and will be the father to this child. I won't let you live another life without being a father." 

Jaime stared at her, and she cupped his face just like that time when she asked him to stay. He realized something that he should've told and asked a long time ago. He couldn't wait anymore. So, he said, "Brienne, I love you. Will marry me, Ser Brienne?"

She smiled and her eyes sparkled. 

"Yes, I will, Ser Jaime.", she replied and leaned in to softly kiss his lips. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 years later, Jaime Lannister sat on the beaches of Tarth, when suddenly two five year old's came running to him and sat on his lap.

"Father, please can we play real swords?" 

Jaime hugged them both and explained, "Jo, Gal, you'll get your real swords when you're old enough."

Brienne smiled and approached him and hugged him from behind. He pulled her front and kissed her. They looked at their two children sparring and other two daughters, Catelyn and Cirilla cheering. 

He said, "Thank you for granting this beautiful family, wife!"

She smiled and replied softly, "Our family... I love you, Husband."

"I love you too!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I finally tried writing another one. Hope you guys like it. Give votes and do comment. Love all the JB fans. 
> 
> \-----Arthita


End file.
